


The New Girl in Town

by Stellalunadollymama



Series: Butterfly and the Turtle [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Mutation, OC/Canon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunadollymama/pseuds/Stellalunadollymama
Summary: Mari Posa was sent to a boarding school in New York city to help other autistic teens like herself.  However, meeting four mutant ninja turtles was certainly not what she signed up for.  Mari soon finds herself roped into her new friends' insane misadventures.   However, when an old enemy comes back for revenge, Mari discovers that fighting off mutant monsters and denying raging crushes would be the least of her worries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the chapters in this Fanfiction were written before Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had officially premiered on TV. I had only seen the first four episodes that were on Nick.com when I started writing this. Because of this, some parts based on cannon information might be inaccurate or feel out of character. I will update and fix these chapters when more episodes have been released. Thank you for understanding. Now let the story begin!

A cool breeze gently swept through Central Park.The trees swayed, shaking their flowers loose.The breeze swiftly caught the fallen flowers and carried them throughout the park.A few blossoms fell into a puddle that Mari was staring into. The water rippled, distorting her already mutated reflection. The startled butterfly mutant jerked her head back then let out a sigh.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to come to New York. I should’ve just stayed home. Now look at me. I’m a freak.” She groanedas she buried her face into two of her hands. 

Her large wings and thin antennas drooped as her hands cradled her face.

“I wish I could go back to where it all began. Before I became a butterfly monster.” Mari whimpered as her mind traveled back to when she first came to New York.

Mari remembered the way the cold wind bit her nose as she exited the New York airport.She was filled to the brim with excitement! For she had just been accepted into a special exchange program with a local boarding school!

For three months, she would be taking special classes and advocating for other autistic teens! Mari could hardly sit still! She rapidly flappedher hands and begun to rock back and forth in her seat. She giggled as her face turned bright pink.

After what felt like a few hours, the bus screeched to a stop.

“Ooh! Here’s my stop!” Mari squeaked as she squeezed her backpack straps.

Mari carefully followed the other freshmen students off of the bus.

“Thank you!” Mari sang to the bus driver as she hopped off the bus.

After checking in, getting unpacked,and taking a shower, Mari cradled her favorite stuffed animals and crashed onto the bed. 

“Good night, Zoom. Good night, Flutters”Mari whispered as she kissed the top of her stuffed turtle and her stuffed butterfly.

It didn’t take long for Mari to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mari awoke to the sound of sinister giggles. The moment her eyes popped open she was greeted by Muninn and Huginn._

_“Hey look! The human’s finally awake!”   Muninn snickered._

_“About time you woke up, sleeping beauty! You’re in for a one heck of a time!” Huggin cackled._

_“Huh?! What?! Where am I?! What are you?!” Mari cried out as she tried to back away._

_Mari let out a scream when she realized she was trapped inside a bright red prison._

_The two gargoyles laughed louder than a pack of hyenas as they watched her panic._

_“That’s quite enough.”A deep voice bellowed._

_Suddenly the manic laughter came to a screeching halt. Muninn and Huggin leapt away from Mari’s prison cell as the owner of the voice drew closer._

_Out from the shadows stepped Baron Draxum._

_He appeared to be wounded as there were scars on his face and one of his horns had been snapped off._

_Baron loomed over Mari’s prison cell. His violet eyes narrowed to slits as he inspected the terrified human before him._

_“So you’re the human I’ve heard so much about.” Baron growled as Muninn and Huggin hopped onto his shoulders._

_Mari tried to scream once more but fear stole her voice. All she could do was try to avoid Baron’s piercing gaze._

_“Stop acting so afraid. Your friends will be arriving shortly. If my plan is working correctly.” The intimidation in his voice faded into mild confusion as he spoke._

_"In the meantime, I’ll need to prepare you.” Baron mused as the intimidation in his voice returned._

_Baron stuck his hand through Mari’s prison cell. He then opened his hand to reveal a purple mosquito filled with glowing green ooze._

_The mosquito quickly landed on Mari’s forehead and took a big bite, injecting her with the ooze in the process._

_Distorted images of butterflies, humans, and turtles flashed before her eyes as a loud noise rung out._

**BEEP BEEP BEEEP!!**

Mari let out a scream as she sprung out of bed, causing her stuffed butterfly, Flutters, to slide off of her face and onto her lap.

Mari took a few deep breaths as she put a hand on her chest.She looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank god it was just a dream!” Mari panted as she picked up Flutters.

“Are you ok, girl?”She cooed as she gave Flutters a hug.

“But seriously that dream was nuts! I mean there were monsters and a freaky blue guy and a really gross mosquito!” Mari rambled as she clutched Flutters and Zoom.

After a few moments of cuddling her stuffed animals and rocking back and forth, Mari managed to muster up the strength to get ready for her first day.

Once she was dressed, Mari stuffed Flutters into her backpack and headed out the door.

As the day dragged on, Mari couldn’t stop thinking about her crazy dream. She sat through tons of classes but Mari couldn’t stay focused. Her mind was so overwhelmed with questions that the teacher’s lectures were on mute. 

_“What did that blue freak mean when he said he needed to prepare me for my friends’ arrival?_

_Who were those friends he was talking about?_

_Why did he have that weird mosquito bite me?_

_Why did he sound like a pro wrestler?_

_Was this dream even important?_

_Why am I here again-”_

**BRRRRING**

The sound of the school bell jolted Mari from her thoughts.   
****

“Ack!” She squeaked as she nearly fell out of her seat

“Oh yeah now I remember why I’m here.” Mari huffed as she got up and made her way out the door

“Ugh! I wish I knew more about that weird dream I had!”Mari pouted as she made her way back to her dorm.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks, Mari couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. She tried to blame it on her anxiety. After all, Mari knew all too well that her anxiety enjoyed playing cruel tricks on her.No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination, she still couldn’t shake the feeling that someone or some _thing_ had their eyes on her.

For once, Mari’s anxiety wasn’t deceiving her. There really _was_ someone watching her! Thankfully, this someone wasn’t evil or even malicious. 

This someone was none other than Leonardo. 

Mari had caught his eye not too long ago.

Her soft brown eyes and cheerful smile melted his heart.The sound of her laugh turned Leo’s face bright red. Even her hair was adorable! Her long dark curls were mixed with bright blue streaks. Blue had to be her favorite color too!Leo felt his heart beat a mile a minute every time he thought about her.

It was so obvious the turtle was smitten that even the blind could see it.

Leo hid behind a nearby building, allowing his body to blend in with the shadows.He slithered from building to building, following Mari. 

As much as he wanted to run up and introduce himself, Leo didn’t want to accidentally scare off the object of his affections.She was a human and he was talking mutant turtle. How would she react to seeing that?Then again, April was also a human girl and she was more than happy to hang out with him. 

“I can’t wait to visit the butterfly exhibit at the museum!”Mari squealed to herselfas she made her way to the bus stop.

Leo hummed as he overheard Mari’s cheerful announcement.

“Of course that’s where she’s headed.” He chuckled to himself.

Leo didn’t think he had met anyone who loved butterflies more than Mari. 

From the bright blue crystal butterfly necklace she always wore to the soft stuffed butterfly in her backpack, it seemed as if Mari just couldn’t get enough of her favorite insect.

Leo begun to wish he was a butterfly rather than a turtle.Mari would be all over him in seconds if that were the case.

Leo’s thoughts were interrupted by a cheerfully familiar voice.

“Hey Leo! Still thinking about that girl?!” The voice belonged to his younger brother, Michelangelo.

“Gah! Hey! Can’t you give me a little warning next time?!” Leo snapped as he regained composure.

“Sorry but you’ve been gone a long time and I got bored.” Mikey pouted as he playfully peeked out from behind the building.

Within seconds Mikey had spotted Mari with her face in her phone as she waited for the city bus.

“Oooh! Is that the girl you’ve been crushing on?!” Mikey chirped as he playfully elbowed Leo.

“Shut up! She might hear you!” Leo hissed as he covered Mikey’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before Leo felt Mikey’s tongue slide against his hand. 

“Ew! Dude seriously?!” Leo hissed as he nearly dropped his brother on the floor.

“C’mon, Leo! You gotta talk to her! You can’t just keep hiding on the shadows like a creep.” Mikey whined as he gestured to Mari.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll just waltz right up to her and ask her out. It’s not like I’m a mutant turtle or anything.” Leo grumbled sarcastically.

“If you’re not gonna talk to her then I will!” Mikey announced as he jumped out from behind the building.

“Heeey girl-OOF!”Mikey called out before being tackled to the ground.

“What?”Mari turned around and tried to look for the source of the noise. 

“Huh. That was weird.” Mari mutteredas the city bus finally arrived.

“Yay!” Mari sang as she carefully climbed into the bus and paid her fare. 

The bus driver checked for more passengers then sped off.

“Are you trying to embarrass me?!!”Leo snapped as he held his brother down.

“Hey… Someone had to talk to her!”Mikey strained as he pushed Leo off of him.

“You’ve been acting all lovey dovey for weeks now! Look, if April likes us then I know this girl will too! You just gotta stop being so scared!” Mikey chirped as he sprung to his feet.

“And what if she runs away? Or even calls the cops?Mikey, not all girls are like April ok?” Leo huffed as he leaned against the wall.

“Oh, c’mon! Really? Maybe you forgot but we’re heroes! Heroes always get the girls right?” Mikey urged.

“I guess so…”Leo trailed off with a sigh.

“Well then what are you waiting for?! Go out there and say hi!” Mikey demanded as he shoved Leo out from behind the building.

Leo let out a yelp as he was thrust out into the open.Sure enough, Mari was gone.

Leo felt his heart drop into his stomach.He hung his head low and let out a groan of defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

“Looks like I’ve missed my chance….” Leo sighed as he turned to leave.

“So you’re just gonna give up?” Mikey whined as he jumped in front of his brother.

“What choice do I have?! She’s already gone! Now step aside!” Leo growled as he tried to push through his brother.

“Well fine then! I guess I’ll just have to find her myself!” Mikey huffed as he dusted himself off.

“Good luck with that.” Leo grumbled sarcastically as he folded his arms.

Mikey hummed as he read the sign above him.

“Bus….stop… Bus Stop! She must have gotten on the city bus!” Mikey thought out loud.

Suddenly, another bus made it’s way over to the stop. 

Startled, Mikey hid behind another building.

The bus driver shrugged as he shut the doors and speed off.

“Now’s my chance!”Mikey cheered as he pulled out his kusari-fundo.

Mikey wound up his arm and launched the Yo-Yo like weapon directly at the bus’s rear bumper.

The kusari-fundo let out an insane laugh as it became engulfed in a bright orange glow.

**CLANG!**

The kusari-fundoeffortlessly latched onto the bus.

“Cowabungaaa!” Mikey yelled as the bus proceeded to send him flying down the road.

“For crying out loud, Mikey!” Leo groaned as he face palmed. 

“Looks like I better go save him.” Leo huffed as he chased after his brother.

Once Leo had picked up enough speed, he jumped high into the air and grabbed onto Mikey’s shell.

Unfortunately, Leo had underestimated how fast his brother was going.The moment he latched on to Mikey,Leo’s feet begun to drag across the ground as he struggled to gain traction.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Leo cried out as his feet begun to burn bright red.

It didn’t take long for Leo’s feet to give out, causing him to lift into the air along with Mikey.

“You know, this is actually kinda fun!” Mikey screamed as Leo held on to him for dear life.

“Is this really your idea of fun?!” Leo cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Leo and Mikey’s joy ride ended abruptly as the bus screeched to it’s next stop.

**SMACK!**

The impact from the bus stopping caused Mikey to collide into the back of the bus and Leo to collide with his shell.

The bodies of the two turtles slowly slid down the back of the bus before hitting the ground with a thud. 

Mikey groaned as he struggled to get up. A few moments later, Mikey finally managed to get up, causing Leo to slide off of his shell.

“Oof! Are we dead?”Leo groaned wearily as he fell flat on his own shell.

“I don’t think so.” Mikey mused as he dusted himself off.

“You ok, bro?” Mikey inquired as he held out his hand to Leo.

“Other than a possibly fractured shell, and burnt feet, I’m probably fine.” Leo grunted as he gently took his brother’s hand.

Mikey gently helped Leo to his feet.Leo stretched dramatically as he checked his shell for any cracks.

“Where are we?”Mikey wondered as he observed his surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo opened his mouth to speak but was quickly distracted by the sight of Mari standing in a long line and fiddling with her purse.

“Ugh! C’mon close! I don’t want my stuff to spill out!” Mari growled as she struggled with the zipper.

Leo let out a dreamy sigh. Even when she was frustrated, Mari was still adorable. 

Little pink heart bubbles floated above Leo’s head as his face begun to match.

“Leo? Hey, Leo! Earth to Leo!” Mikey sang as he waved his hand in front of Leo’s face.

Leo quickly snapped out of his trance and shookthe heart bubbles off his head.

“Glad to have you back, Leo! You were staring at your crush again!” Mikey teased.

“No I wasn’t! I was just…In a daze because I fell!” Leo denied as he folded his arms.

“Yeah! Because you fell in love.” Mikey teased as he playfully put his hands on his cheeks.

“Hey! Leave the one liners to me! One liners are _my_ thing!” Leo growled as he turned away from his brother.

“Oooh! Somebody’s blushing! You must really like her!”Mikey sang as he pointed to Leo’s now rosy cheeks.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”Leo denied as his face turned bright red.

“I’ll shut up once you go talk to her! Unless you’re too scared!” Mikey giggled as Leo tried to hide his crimson face.

“Hey! I’m not scared ok?! I’m just waiting for the right moment!” Leo snapped as he threw his hands in the air.

 **CRASH!**  
****

**BRRRING!!**  
****

A bright purple mutant burst out of the museum!Cradled in his arms was a bright green jewel.

“STOP THEIF!” A security guard cried out as he lunged at the mutant.

The mutant grunted as he swatted away the guard.He was about to make his get away when he noticed Mari’s sparkly blue butterfly necklace.

Mari let out a shriek as the mutant ran straight for her! She tried to run away but the mutant thief was hot on her tail!

“Is now the right time?!”Mikey cried as he gestured to the scene that was unfolding.

Without saying another word, Leo unsheathed his sword and jumped high into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually the mutant thief ran Mari into a corner.She flinched as the mutant thief drew closer.

This was it. She was going to die at age fourteen.She would never see her family again. She never even got to tell the rest of her stuffed animals she loved them!

Loud sobs racked her body as the mutant thief reached out one of his big purple hands.

**SHINK!**

**SPLAT!**   
****

With a bright blue flash, Leo had sliced the mutant thief’s hand clean off mid air. 

The mutant thief let out a screech of pain as his arm fell to the ground.

Leo then landed gracefully in between Mari and the thief. 

He puffed out his chest a bit and held his sword out in front of him.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to pick on pretty girls?” Leo taunted confidently.

Mari’s eyes nearly popped out of her head!Just a few moments ago, she was being chased by a purple mutant jewel thief and now a talking turtle with a sword had just chopped off his hand! This _had_ to be another weird dream! There was no way this could actually be happening right now!

Unfortunately for Mari, this was no dream.She had no time to process what was going on as the thief’s disembodied arm slithered back towards its body.Tentacles then shot out from the mutant thief’s disembodied arm and reattached itself to the thief’s body with a snap.

The mutant let out an unamused growl, causing Leo’s confidence to falter a bit.

**THUD!**

The thief pushed Leo aside, causing the turtle to fall flat on his shell and his sword to fall out of his hands.

Leo grunted as he struggled to get back up.He wriggled around on the ground and helplessly waved his arms and legs in the air.

The thief then reached out and grabbed Mari’s butterfly necklace.

Mari let out a scream as she struggled against the thief’s iron grip on her necklace.

“Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!” Mari demanded as she tried to pull her necklace free.

**SNAP!**

Mari’s necklace chain gave out and snapped clean off her neck.

The thief let out a mocking chuckle as he held the necklace in his hand.

“No! No! No! You give that back right now!!” Mari demanded as she tried jump up to reach her necklace.

Unfortunately, the thief was much larger than Mari.He laughed as he begun to tease the terrified fourteen year old.

The thief lowered his hand just enough for Mari to reach her necklace, only to yank it away as soon as her hand made contact.

The sounds of Mari’s distress gave Leo the energy he needed to get back up.He flipped over on to his belly then quickly jumped to his feet. He then picked up his sword off the floor and turned to face the thief. Rage boiled within him as he watched the thief tease Mari with her necklace

“Ah ha! Gotcha!” Mari cheered as she grabbed onto the thief’s hand.

However, Mari’s celebration was short lived as the thief simply shook her off of his hand. 

Leo sliced open a portal with his sword then swiftly dove inside. The portal reopened right underneath Mari, allowing Leo to catch her just seconds before she hit the ground.

"Glad I caught you.” Leo chuckled as he held Mari in his arms

“Hey, that’s a good one!” Mari giggled.

Leo felt his heart flutter in his chest when he heard her say that.

“R-really? You think so? I-I mean, there’s plenty more where that came from!” Leo stuttered as his face heat up.

The thief rolled his eyes as he begun to walk away from the giggling duo.

“Don’t worry, cutie! I totally got this.” Leo purred as he gently placed Mari down.

“And just where do you think _you’re_ going?!”Leo announced as he leapt in front of thief.

The thief growled as he tried to knock Leo aside again, only for Leo to slice open another portal and vanish inside.The thief let out a confused grunt as his hand swiped at the spot where Leo was once standing.The thief was about to look for where the turtle could have had vanished to when suddenly, Leo’s voice rung out from behind him.

“Hah! Missed me!”Leo teased as he popped out of the portal behind the thief.

The thief was _not_ amused by Leo’s trick in the slightest.The thief’s eyes turned red as he lost the last shred of his patience.Letting out an enraged roar, the thief lunged towards Leo. Leo simply smirked as he leapt onto the thief’s head and launched himself into the air.

Leo let a loud battle cry and raised his sword above his head.

**SHINK!**

**SLICE!**   
****

**SWISH!**   
****

**WOOSH!**   
****

The thief’s body became a mess of cuts and gashes as Leo clumsily landed back onto solid ground.

“Now for the grand finale!” Leo announced as he regained his balance.

Leo ran as fast as his legs could take him. His grip on his sword tightened as he jumped directly over the thief’s head.He let out another battle cry as he slashed his sword all the way down the thief’s body.The mutant begin to spark as Leo split him in half.Realizing the mutant thief was gonna blow, Leo quickly grabbed Mari’s hand and sliced open a portal. Wasting no time, Leo pulled Mari through the portal just as the mutant thief blew to smithereens. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mari popped out of the portal with Leo landing directly on top of her with a thud.

Leo let out a loud yelp when he noticed where he had landed.Leo jumped away as fast as possible and dusted himself off.

“Gah! Heh! Sorry about that!”Leo blurted out as his face burned bright red.

“I-It’s fine. Thanks for saving me.” Mari giggled sheepishly.

“You’re welcome! Need a hand?”Leo purred confidently as he held out his gloved hand.

Mari looked at Leo’s hand in horror for a moment.Touching the hand of a stranger was a sensory nightmare for Mari.Just thinking about all of the germs and bad vibes dancing on someone’s hands made her sick to her stomach.She couldn’t even handle shaking a human’s hand let, alone grabbing a talking turtle’s hand!She had no idea where his hand has been!For all she knew, his gloves alone could’ve been carrying hundreds of different diseases!However, this turtle _did_ just save her life.She knew it would be rude to reject his offer to help her up.

“It’s ok, I don’t bite.” Leo teased as he noticed Mari’s nervous expression.

Taking a deep breath, Mari gingerly took Leo’s hand and allowed him to help her get up.

An excited grin spread across Leo’s rosy pink face.His heart fluttered in his chest as he gently helped her to her feet. He couldn’t believe it! His crush was actually holding his hand! Mari’s hand fit perfectly with Leo’s hand.Her hand was soft and warm, while his hand was cool and rugged.Leo was so entranced that he didn’t even notice how long he was holding Mari’s hand.

“Um, you can let go now.” Mari suggested sheepishly as she tried not to offend Leo.

Mari’s voice snapped Leo out of his trance.

“Oh! Right! I was uh, just about to do that!”Leo chuckled nervously as he quickly dropped Mari’s hand and rubbed the back of his head.

Mari nodded awkwardly as she pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her purse and squeezed a generous amount onto her hands.

“Oh c’mon, I’m not _that_ gross am I?” Leo teased playfully as he watched Mari drown her hands in sanitizer. 

“No! No! No! You’re not gross! I mean a talking turtle is a little weird but you’re not gross!I’m just a germaphobe. I don’t really like touching hands. I-It’s nothing personal!”Mari confessed as she put her hand sanitizer back into her purse.

“I see…So you think I’m just a _little_ weird?” Leo teased as he causally folded his arms.

“Well, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything but like if I hadn’t just been chased around by a giant purple jewel thief then you… Well…you’d probably be the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.Not that theres anything wrong with being weird! I’m weird! I’m autistic so lots of people call me weird all the time! Being weird is great and you seem really nice and…I’m talking too much aren’t I?” Mari rambled as she looked down at her feet.

“Eh, I don’t thinkyou were talking _that_ much.” Leo shrugged, “Also, Did I _say_ there was anything wrong with being weird? I personally like being weird. Being normal is boring. Am I right?” 

“True.True. I guess you _are_ right about that!.” Mari giggled nervously as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“You know, us weirdos should hang out more.We gotta stick together in this world full of normies!” Leo announced dramatically as he pulled Mari close.

“Uh, well I’d love to but I don’t even know your name?” Mari replied as she gingerly peeled Leo’s arm off of her.

“What’s my name you ask? Why, my name’s Leonardo! The best ninja warrior in all of New York!” Leo proclaimed as he put a fist to his chest and dramatically turned to face the sky.

“Most call me Leo for short but _you_ can call me the turtle of your dreams.”Leo purred as he gave Mari a wink.

“Uh…That’s ok, I think I’ll just call you Leo… ” Mari muttered awkwardly as she looked down at her feet again.

“And what might your name be, cutie?” Leo cooed, acting as if he didn’t overhear what her name was a few weeks ago.

“My name is Mari. Mari Posa. It’s nice too meet you, Leo.” Mari replied firmly as she looked back up at Leo.

Leo’s heart melted when his name left Mari’s lips.She was so cute when she was acting shy! 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mari.” Leo purred with a bow.

Mari felt her stomach churn as she grew more and more uncomfortable.Leo’s behavior was really weirding her out!She tried to fidget with her necklace but grabbed a fistful of air. Mari’s eyes widened as she remembered what happened to it.

“Oh no! My necklace! That no good purple creep had it!” Mari whined as she frantically patted around her neck.

“Don’t panic, cutie! I’m pretty sure your necklace is safe and sound.” Leo reassured dramatically.

“Really?! Did you somehow save it or something?”Mari cried out, her eyes twinkling with hope.

“I sure did!” Leo sang as he pulled out her necklace from his shell.

“My necklace! You _did_ save it!” Mari cheered as she flapped her hands.

“Catch!” Leo commanded playfully as he gently tossed Mari her necklace.

“Ah! Got it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Mari cheered as she clamped her hands around her necklace.

“No problem! It’s what we heroes do.” Leo purred confidently as he put a hand on his chest.

Mari inspected her necklace for a moment. The chain was broken but other than that, her necklace seemed fine. Needless to say, Mari was overjoyed!She had to express her gratitude in the best way she could think of.

“Ok I don’t normally do this but I have to make an exception just this once!”Mari explained as she pulled Leo into a tight hug.

Leo felt his heart beat a mile a minute! He couldn’t believe what was happening! First Mari held his hand, now she was _hugging_ him? Leo felt like he was dreaming! His face burned a bright pink as he gingerly hugged her back. It felt as if time had slowed down as the love struck turtled savored Mari’s tight embrace. Leo never wanted to let go!If this truly _was_ a dream, Leo hoped he would never wake up! Unfortunately, his fantasy was cut short by Mari quickly pulling away.

“Sorry about that. I’m just so grateful you saved my necklace!” Mari confessed apologetically as she put her broken necklace into her purse

“Pfft. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I really enjoyed that.” Leo purred as he flicked his wrist.

Mari’s feelings of gratitude melted back into feelings of discomfort.She looked down at he ground as her face begun to glow red.

Leo begun to panic as he realized he had just made Mari uncomfortable.

“I uh, mean, I really enjoy hugs in general! Yeah that’s it.” Leo stumbled over his words as he tried to make things less awkward.

Things only got more awkward as Mikey’s loud yet cheerful voice rung out.


	8. Chapter 8

“Leo! You’re ok! Ooooh! Looks like your _girlfriend_ is ok too!” Mikey teased as he gently elbowed his brother.

“Shut up, Mikey!”Leo seethed through clenched teeth.He clamped a hand over his brother’s mouth as his face turned as red once more.

“Hah! You’ll have to excuse my baby brother. He always says the _craziest_ things that are in _no way_ true.”Leo chuckled awkwardly as he shot Mikey a death glare. His voice struggled to hide his embarrassment as he spoke.

Mari blinked in surprise.Did that orange clad turtle really just call her Leo’s girlfriend?! Mari wanted to curl up and die!She barely knew Leo let alone wanted to _date_ him.Mari truly wished this was all just a really weird dream, like the one she had about the blue creep and the weird mosquito. 

Mari then started to wonder if either of these talking turtles knew anything about that blue creep or the mosquito from her dream.As much as Mari wanted to ask them about her dream, she _way_ too uncomfortable to say a word.Things only got more awkward as Mikey wriggled out of Leo’s grasp.

“Leo and his girlfriend sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage-” Mikey sang as he begun to playfully spin around.

“Mikey! Don’t you have to be annoying somewhere _else?!_ ”Leo interjected as he shot his brother a death glare. Leo’s face was so red that it practically glowed.

“Nope! Not until four!” Mikey chirped as he put his hands on his cheeks.

“MICHELANGELO!” Leo growled as steam began to fume from his head.

“Alright! Alright! I know when I’m not wanted. Have fun _lovebirds!~_ ” Mikey teased as he ran behind the nearest building.

Mari jumped back a bit, startled by Leo’s outburst.Needless to say, Mari wanted to run as fast as her legs could take her. However, fear refused to let her body moved an inch. All she could do was stare at Leo in horror.

Leo’s breaths were jagged as he struggled to regain composure.He curled his fists as he managed to steady his breathing. After a few moments of silence, Leo’s face reverted back to it’s usual green color. The only part of his face that was still red were the usual red markings that were over his eyes.

Leo then turned to face Mari. He felt his heart drop into his stomach when he noticed her terrified expression.Leo bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to smooth things over.

“Heh. Little brothers. They can be so annoying. Sorry about that.” Leo mused nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I-it’s fine I guess. I have a little brother too. So I totally get it.” Mari reassured as her face shifted to a more cheerful expression.

“Anyway, I really gotta get going. I have a lot of homework to get done. I hope we can meet again someday.”Mari mused as she waved goodbye. Mari then turned around and walked away.

“Wait! Don’t leave just ye- aaand you’re already walking away.” Leo held out his arm as if to bring her back but it dropped to his side mid-sentence.

“Great. Just great.” Leo groaned sarcastically as he mad his way to the building Mikey was hiding behind.

“Do me a favor next time and stop butting in on my conversations! She’s probably scared of me now!” Leo snapped as he shot Mikey a glare.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you yelled at me!” Mikey pouted as he stuck out his tongue.

“Whatever, I’m going home to sulk. You can meet me there if you want.” Leo huffed as he turned around and stormed off.

Little did Leo and Mari know that someone else had also been watching their interaction. Someone _far_ more annoying than Mikey.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, Mari rushed back to her dorm room. The moment she ran inside, Mari threw off her clothes and hopped into the shower.After throughly scrubbing away Leo’s turtle stink off of her body, Mari got changed into her fairy themed nightgown.She pulled out Flutters and her broken necklace from her purse and cleaned them off with a baby wipe.

“There we go! All nice and clean! Are you ok, sweetheart? Today sure was scary huh?” Mari cooed as she put Flutters down on her bed next to Zoom.

“Now to figure out how to fix my necklace.” Mari hummed as she placed the broken necklace onto her desk.

Mari plopped down into her desk chair and begun to inspect the broken necklace. After a few moments of playing around, the crystal butterfly pendant slid off the chain. Mari let out a yelp as she caught the fallen pendant.Suddenly, Mari had an idea.

“I’ve got it!” She cheered as she snapped her fingers.

Mari opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a ball of multicolored yarn. 

“Ah ha! This should do the trick!”Mari chirped as she held up the yarn ball.

Mari began braiding the yarn into a firm chain for her pendant. Her fingers carefully wove each strand, making sure there were no lumps or holes. After what felt like an hour, Mari’s new chain was finally done.

“There we go! All better!” Mari chirped as she put on her necklace and went to her bathroom.

Mari playfully posed in front of her bathroom mirror and admired her handiwork.The dark blue and lime green gradients of the yarn really complemented the bright blue butterfly pendant.

“Now hopefully you won’t be ripped off my neck again.” Mari mused as she cradled the pendant in her hands.

Mari then removed her necklace and put it in her desk drawer.Her room felt a little warm so she decided to open a window before climbing into bed.She kissed Flutters and Zoom goodnight as she wrapped her blanket around her like a cocoon. 

However, Mari couldn’t get much sleep, as what sounded like robotic footsteps and soft giggling echoed throughout her room.Mari pulled her pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the noises but it didn’t do her much good.Suddenly, Mari felt something grab her and yank her out of her bed.Mari tried to scream but a cold metal hand clamped over her mouth.

“Save your screams for when I get you outside.” The hand’s owner snarled as he clutched her tightly.

The intruder then jumped out her opened window with Mari tucked under his free arm.

“Alright, _now_ you can scream all you want!” The intruder cackled as he lifted his hand off of Mari’s mouth.

Mari didn’t even hesitate to take the intruder up on his offer and begun to wail loudly.

“HELP! HELP! I’VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! SOMEBODY HELP!” Mari screeched as she begun to wriggle in the intruder’s grasp. 

Her shrill screams nearly pierced the intruder’s non existent ears.The intruder had underestimated just how loud Mari’s screams were! He begun to fear he would go deaf before his evil plan was even put into action.

“Ow! Ow! OW! Ok! Ok! On second thought, stop screaming until I put you down!”The intruder whimpered as he clamped his hand over Mari’s mouth again.

“I never thought a teenage girl could scream _that_ loud.” The intruder groaned as he carried Mari to an abandoned playground.

Meanwhile, the ninja turtles were searching the internet for new bad guys to stop. 

“Alright, so now that we have our list of criminals, let’s see if we can _actually_ agree on one this time.” Donnie huffed as he displayed the list to his brothers.

“Let’s take on that neck snapping guy!” Raph chirped as he excitedly pointed to the biggest criminal on screen.

“Oooh! How about we try that guy?!” Mikey sang as he eagerly pointed to a skinny purple criminal with a bright orange footprint on his face.

“Leon, you’ve been awfully quiet. Don’t you have any comments at all?”Donnie inquired dryly as he looked over at Leo.

“Meh. I don’t care.” Leo pouted as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Oh, c’mon bro! You can’t still be upset over your girlfriend rejecting you!” Mikey whined as he looked over at his forlorn brother.

“First off, she’s _not_ my girlfriend. She _would’ve been_ my girlfriend if _someone_ hadn’t ruined my chances!” Leo snapped as he glared at Mikey.

“Alright, calm down, Leon. There’s no need to get snappy.” Donnie huffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah! Only Raph can be snappy!” Raph proclaimed as he pointed to himself.

“Besides the likelihood of an interspecies relationship working out is pretty slim. I wouldn’t lose sleep over it.” Donnie explained casually with a shrug.

“You don’t have to remind me.” Leo pouted as he looked down at his feet.

“Apparently he does! You keep crying like a baby.” Master Splinter griped as he tripped Leo with his tail.

“Girls don’t like crybabies. Grow up already.” Master Splinter huffed as he plopped back into his favorite chair and turned on the TV.

“Thanks, dad.” Leo grumbled sarcastically as he jumped to his feet.

“Look, bro, what you need is a good old fashioned bad guy bust! That always makes me feel better!” Raph grinned as he pulled Leo close.

Leo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of Mari’s shrieks reaching the dojo.

“What’s with all of the screaming?! I can barely hear the TV!” Master Splinter grunted as he rapidly tapped the volume button on the remote.

“That’s Mari’s voice! She’s in trouble!” Leo yelped as he jumped out of Raph’s grip.

“Well looks like we just found our new mission.” Donnie chuckled flatly as he prepared for battle.

“Aw man! I was really hoping for the neck snapping guy.” Raph pouted.

“Look, we can do the neck snapping guy another time, right now we have a cute girl to save!” Leo announced as he prepared to leave the dojo.

Meanwhile Mari’s kidnapper had finally made it to the abandoned playground.He had tied up Mari’s arms and legs, causing the poor girl to scream and thrash about.

“LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!! HELP!! SOMEBODY!!” Mari screeched as she continued to thrash about.Tears poured down her face as she continued to wail.

“Will you stop screaming now?! You’re giving me a headache!”Her kidnapper snarled.

“I’LL NEVER STOP SCREAMING UNTIL YOU LET ME GO!!!” Mari’s voice became so shrill it caused her kidnapper’s robotic suit to malfunction.

The suit wobbled and sparked just before tipping over.

**CRASH!**

The robotic suit fell to the ground and broke into pieces, revealing the true form of Mari’s kidnapper:

_Warren Stone_


	10. Chapter 10

Warren fell out of his suit and flopped onto the ground. It didn’t take long for the mutant worm to lift himself up and dust himself off.

“Ugh. I knew I should’ve bought that extended warranty on that suit.”Warren grumbled as he held his head.

“LET ME GO!! Wait- what the heck just happened?!” Mari demanded as her screaming finally came to a halt.

“You’ fool! You’ve unleashed my true form! For I am Warren Stone! Former number one news anchor and the greatest nemesis of the teenage mutant _loser_ turtles!” Warren announced dramatically as he jumped in front of Mari.

“Are you kidding me?! I was kidnapped by a worm- Wait a minute, Warren Stone? I’ve heard that name before! _You’re_ the missing news anchor guy I heard about on TV?! What the heck is going on here?!” Mari ranted as she managed to sit up.

“Yes I am the missing news anchor! Did I not just say that?!” Warren grunted as he jumped onto Mari’s knees.

“What in the name of Davy Jone’s locker happened to _you?!_ And why did you kidnap me?!” Mari demanded.

“What happened to me is a long tragic story that I’m _not_ in the mood to talk about!” Warren huffed as the sound of a mosquito buzzed in the distance.

“Alright, Whatever! But that still doesn’t explain why you kidnapped me!” Mari grumbled.

“I was getting to that! The reason I kidnapped you is because you’re the love interest of one of those loser turtles.That turtle will no doubt try to rescue his lady love from the clutches of evil! Once he and his brothers arrive, they’ll fall right into my latest trap!” Warren explained as he gestured to a poorly constructed net trap.

“Then I, Warren Stone, will be the greatest villain they’ve ever faced!”Warren cackled as he held his hands in the air.

“Ok, First off, your trap is literally a net tied to a rope. Second, I’m not interested in dating _anyone_ , let alone a _turtle._ I’m not anyone’s ‘lady love’ I’m just a random girl that one of the turtles just happened to save from a giant purple jewel thief. There’s nothing special about me. Like at _all._ So could you please let me go?” Mari explained as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh ho! Do honestly expect me to believe you have _no_ feelings for that turtle who rescued you whatsoever?How stupid do you think I am? I saw the way you wrapped your arms around him. It’s sooo obvious you’re smitten. Stop trying to trick me into letting you go. It’s not. gonna. happen. Also, I’ll have you know my trap is perfect! For the price I paid for it anyway.”Warren sneered as he let out a dark chuckle.

“I only hugged that turtle because I was grateful for him saving my necklace! I’m _not_ in love with him! Now let me go, or I’m gonna start screaming again!”Mari threatened as she shot Warren a death glare.

“Go ahead, scream all you want. I’ll just move away until your boyfriend comes to save you!” Warren sneered as he jumped off of Mari’s lap and slithered behind a swing set.

“He’s not my-Oh forget it.” Mary grumbled as she cleared her throat.

“HELP ME!!!! SOMEBODY!! HELP ME!!!” Mari shrieked at the top of her lungs. 

Mari’s screams were so loud that Warren could still hear them even from behind the swing set.

Luckily the ninja turtles could also hear Mari’s ear piercing shrieks from miles away.It didn’t take long for the ninja turtles to arrive at the playground.

“Mari! Hold on we’ll get you free!” Leo called out as he and his brothers leapt down to rescue her.

**SNAP!**

“Stop! It’s a trap! Don’t jump- Ugh. I’m too late.” Mari winced as she watched Leo and his brothers get caught in the net trap.

“See? I told you my trap was perfect!” Warren retorted smugly as he jumped in front of the turtles.

“Breaking News! You fools have fallen right into my trap! Now I, Warren Stone, will- What the-?!”Warren’s dramatic speech was rudely interrupted by a loud-

**RRRRIP!**   
****

**THUD!**   
****

Raph had chewed through the net, causing he and his brothers to fall to the ground.

“Oof! Seriously, Raph?!” Leo grumbled as he wriggled underneath Raph’s butt.

“What?! I got us free didn’t I?” Raph grumbled as got off of his brothers.

“Ugh, I hope my shell isn’t broken.” Donnie huffed as he got up and inspected it.

“Nope! It’s still intact!” Donnie cheered as he patted his shell.

“Mari!” Leo cried out as he rushed to her side.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get you untied!” Leo proclaimed as he freed Mari’s arms and legs.

“Thanks for saving me…again.” Mari giggled nervously as she stumbled to her feet.

“You know, we really have _got_ to stop meeting like this.” Leo teased.

“Oh. my. Gosh! _This_ is Leo’s girlfriend?!” Raph cried out as he rushed over to his brother.

“Oh my! I-I’m actually not-” Mari began before Raph cut her off.

“She’s so cute! I wanna cute girlfriend too!” Raph whined as he ran right up to Mari.

“She’s not my girlfriend guys!” Leo snapped as folded his arms

“Not your girlfriend _yet._ ”Mikey teased.

“Seriously, Mikey?!”Leo fumed as his face burned redder than Raph’s mask.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve properly met! My name’s Michelangelo but most people call me Mikey!” Mikey chirped as he shook Mari’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mikey. I’m Mari.” Mari replied sheepishly.

“So this is the girl, huh? She’s cute but I don’t think you two are compatible.” Donnie muttered nonchalantly.

“Well it’s funny you say that because I’m _not_ his girlfriend.Sorry if I gave you guys the wrong impression or anything.” Mari confessed as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Sooo, you’re single?” Raph squeaked as his eyes lit up.

“Well I’m currently not dating anyone-” Mari began only to be cut off by a very excited Raph.

“So you _are_ single!” Raph squealed as little heart bubbles appeared in his eyes.

“Well yes but-” Mari felt herself begin to grow frustrated as Raph cut her off yet again.

“Then what do you say you hang out with Raph-” Raph’s attempt at flirting was cut short by a furious Leonardo.

“Will you guys back off already?!” Leo roared as he pushed Raph away from Mari.

“You’re just jealous because she likes _me_ more than _you._ ” Raph teased as he pointed to himself and Leo respectively.

“I’m not jealous! You’re gonna scare her away! Leave her alone!” Leo growled as he got up in Raph’s face.

“Sure sounds like someone is jealous.” Raph challenged as Leo grew more upset.

“Welp! I better get back to my dorm! Bye!” Mari was about to run off when Donnie stopped her.

“I can give you a ride back to your dorm if you want. It’ll be safer then trying to take the bus in the middle of the night.” Donnie offered flatly.

“Ok then, I guess…” Mari gingerly accepted Donnie’s offer. _Anything_ was better than being caught in the middle of Leo and Raph’s argument.

“Great. Hop on.” Donnie mused as he gestured to the hover craft attached to his shell.

“O-ok.” Mari squeaked as she gingerly climbed onto Donnie’s shell and grabbed the handles.

“Hold on tight.” Donnie warned casually as he flew her back to her dorm room.

“Thanks for the lift. Literally.” Mari mused as she clumsily climbed back into her dorm room.

“Yeah it was nothing. Sorry about my brothers bothering you. I hope you aren't too traumatized.” Donnie mused casually.

“I think I’ll be fine. Thanks again!” Mari chirped as she waved goodbye.

Donnie simply nodded and flew back to the playground, only to find Leo and Raph on the verge of a brawl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully these next chapters will make up for my long hiatus!

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Gentlemen, calm down! Calm down!” Donnie commanded as he pushed himself between Leo and Raph.

“I’m not calming down until he apologizes for scaring Mari away!” Leo cursed as he pointed at Raph.

“ _I_ scared her away?! _You_ were the one getting all up in my face!” Raph snarled as he pointed back at Leo.

“Gentlemen, fighting over a girl won’t get anyone anywhere.” Donnie chided as he pushed his brothers away from each other.

“Yeah guys! We’re brothers! We can’t let a girl get in between us! Everyone knows it’s brothers before others!” Mikey added.

“Mikey can you stay out of this? This is between-” Leo grumbled as he was cut off by Raph sniffling.

“Mikey’s right! I’m so sorry bro! I shouldn’t have been so mean!” Raph wailed as he wrapped Leo in a gentle bear hug.

“It’s ok! I’m sorry too.” Leo replied as tears begun to well in his eyes.

“I promise I won’t get between you and your girl like that again.” Raph blubbered.

“She’s not my girl but thank you.” Leo sighed as he wriggled away from the hug.

“C’mon! Let’s help Leon get his girl back!” Mikey cheered.

“No! No! Guys! Really it’s ok! You don’t need to-” Leo was cut off by an obnoxiously loud coughing fit.

“Excuse me! Aren’t you _forgetting_ someone here?!” Warren announced dramatically as he jumped up and down to get the turtles’ attention.

“And you are?” Leo huffed as he picked up the screaming mutant worm. 

“I’ve already told you turtles countless times! I’m Warren Stone! Your greatest nemesis! How many times do we need to go over this?!” Warren roared as he wriggled in Leo’s grip.

“Whatever. Look do you mind? We’re kind of in the middle of something right now.” Leo reminded as he dropped Warren flat on his face.

**SPLAT** **!**

Warren let out a groan as he peeled himself up the ground.

**POP** **!**

“Seriously?! Don’t even want to know why I kidnapped your girlfriend?!” Warren whined as he dusted himself off.

Warren’s words made the turtles stop dead in their tracks. 

“I’m sorry, _what_ did you just say?” Leo demanded as he whipped around to face Warren. 

“Oh so _now_ you’re interested eh? I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist-ACK!” Warren was cut off by Raph clamping his large fist around his body.

“You’ve got ten seconds to tell me why you kidnapped Leo’s girl or I’m gonna-” Raph began as he was cut off by Leo.

“She’s _not_ my girl!” Leo interjected.

“Whatever! You better start talking worm man!” Raph growled as he squeezed Warren harder.

“Alright....I’ll...talk” Warren heaved as he felt Raph’s iron grip slowly crush his body.

“Well?! I’m waiting.” Raph grumbled impatiently.

“I...kidnapped her...to....lure....you into...a..trap.” Warren strained as his face slowly begun to lose color.

“So you were trying to _trap_ her?!” Raph yelped as he rapidly shook Warren.

Raph’s vigorous shaking was enough to shake Warren free of his grasp.

**PLOP!**

Warren fell to the ground once more, finally able to catch his breath. Warren coughed a bit as color returned to his face.

“No! I kidnapped her to lure you turtles into a trap.” Warren panted as he pulled himself off the ground.

“Oh. Well why would you wanna do that?” Raph inquired as he looked down at the wheezing worm.

“Because I’m your greatest nemesis, you buffoons!” Warren roared as he threw his hands into the air.

“Ugh. Whatever. Look I gotta go. I have a... thing! A thing at a place!” Leo announced.

“Wait where are you going?” Raph called out.

“Bye guys!” Leo announced as he sliced open a portal and hopped through.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Mari had locked her window and turned on the lights.

Upon further inspection, Mari discovered her nightgown was _filthy!_ The grey fabric was covered in a rainbow of grass and dirt stains.  Not to mention it didn’t smell the best. 

Mari felt absolutely disgusting! She was a mess! Even her hair had blades of grass sticking out of it.

“Looks like I have to shower _again_ ” Mari groaned as she peeled off her dirty nightgown and hopped into the shower a second time.  

After another thorough scrubbing, Mari changed into a frilly pink nightgown. 

“I better not get kidnapped again. This is my favorite nightgown!” Mari huffed as she smoothed out the sheer ruffles on her skirt.

Mari then plopped onto her bed and cuddled Flutters and Zoom.  She had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to get much sleep tonight.  Mari kept the lights on as she grabbed her phone and ear buds off of her nightstand. After plugging in her ear buds, Mari put her music on shuffle and lied down.  

She held her stuffed animals close as she skipped song after song. Suddenly she found the perfect song.  While it wasn’t necessarily calming, it always made her laugh.

_“Ai yai yai. Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Where’s my samurai?”_ Mari snickered as she sang along.

She freed Flutters and Zoom from her arms and sat up a bit.  She picked up the stuffed animals and moved them to the beat.

_“I’ve been searching for a man, all across Japan. Just to find,to find my samurai.”_ Mari’s laughter got louder as she made it look like Flutters was signing the lyrics.

_“Someone who is strong but still a little shy. Yes I need I need my samurai.”_ Mari sang as she made it look like Flutters was gesturing to Zoom.

_"Ai yai yai I’m your little butterfly! Green black and blue make the colors in the sky!”_ Mari was laughing so hard that she could no longer sing along.

She gently dropped Flutters and Zoom as she fell onto her bed laughing.  

Mari’s silent wheezing quickly morphed into loud cackling. She rolled around in her bed and flapped her hands in the air. Tears poured down her cheeks as he laughter was slowly replaced by loud coughing.

Mari sat up as she waited for her coughing fit to end. Once she stopped coughing, Mari was finally able to catch her breath. 

“Ah... Oh my gosh... That never gets old.” Mari panted as she wiped away her tears.

She snickered as she picked up Flutters and Zoom again.  Mari yanked out her ear buds and put her phone back onto her nightstand.  Mari yawned as she crawled under the covers.

“Heh. Zoom would make a pretty good samurai. All he needs is a sword and he’d be good to go.” Mari giggled as she held the stuffed turtle  above her head. 

“Zoom, the samurai turtle. No. Zoom the _ninja_ turtle” Mari giggled as she struggled to fight back another laughing fit.

“Ninja turtle. That’s just...” Mari’s giggling trailed off as her mind came to a sudden realization.

She had encountered not one not two but four actual ninja turtles!

Mari shot up as she stared at Zoom in disbelief. 

“ _Absolutely insane..._ ” Mari trailed off as she begun to inspect her stuffed turtle.

Zoom was an adorable stuffed turtle alright. Bright neon green skin, soft, shimmery blue shell.  Mari looked into Zoom’s massive sparkly red eyes for a moment. He looked nothing like any of the talking turtles that saved her earlier. Of course Zoom didn’t look like any turtle in general. However he looked closer to a normal turtle than any of the ninja turtles did!  Zoom didn’t have arms nor legs. Zoom simply had neon green flippers. Heck Zoom didn’t even have fingers!  

Mari’s mind began to overload with questions.

What on earth were Leo or his brothers for that matter?!  They looked and acted absolutely nothing like any turtles she’s ever seen.

Were they alien turtles?  mutant turtles?

Maybe even yokai of some sort?

Why did they even choose to save her anyway? 

Did they have ties with the mutant jewel thief and the worm news anchor guy? 

Or were  they just in the mood to save a random girl?

Oh how the questions swirled and danced in her mind.

“I have so many questions and I don’t know where to get answers.” Mari whined out loud as she gently stoked Zoom’s shell.


End file.
